


First Seduction

by Starshadow_Moon



Series: Word Games [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshadow_Moon/pseuds/Starshadow_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of three stories. Anise/Freya is stuck on Earth. What does Daniel do to help her out? Warning: Really... smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Seduction

Since the Stargate was not working, Anise and Freya were stuck on Earth while Major Samantha Carter attempted to fix the problem. Daniel had seen Anise’s stare of consternation and immediately asked if she would like to take a look at some tablets that he had recovered from an offworld temple. She had agreed and followed him to his office.

Normally, they would have enjoyed doing some simple archaeological research with Daniel, but Anise was feeling rather sensual at the moment. In other words, she wanted to fuck him senseless, but knew from previous experience that he did not react well to direct requests of having sex. They would have to move carefully, but the rewards would be great. Freya emanated waves of sweet anticipation to Anise. Yes, indeed, the rewards were great, for when Daniel was properly aroused, he was... passionate, to say the least. They decided to try a questioning statement that would suggest that Anise wanted to do something other than sitting at his desk and pore over the tablets. “I am finding this work tiresome. Would you wish to do something else?”

Daniel looked up from his ancient tablet and smiled widely at the seductive tone in Anise’s voice. He knew what that tone meant. It meant that his mates were horny. Again. She was getting better at being more subtle about it, though. He appreciated it; she didn’t always understand that being direct was off-putting to humans. He wanted to show her that slow and seductive could be a better way, sometimes... but how? He remembered something from his days in college and grinned at the prospect. “How about a game?”

“How would we play this game?” Mentally, Anise sighed. She wanted to bed him, not play games with him! Freya agreed, miffed that Daniel was being obtuse today.

“It’s a word game. I say a letter of the alphabet and give a word that starts with that particular letter. To make it more interesting, we could use only words that have a connection to sex in some way. For instance, I would say, A is for amorous, then you say, B is for bedmate,” he finished explaining and sat back to watch her reaction. If she agreed, he thought, tonight was going to be hot.

Anise thought for a moment, then decided that she would like to play this game of Daniel’s. It would be interesting, and perhaps she could arouse him with words, something that she had not previously considered as a method of seduction. Freya, seeing the merit of the game, agreed wholeheartedly. Anise cleared her throat and nodded, replying in a low and lusty tone, “C is for copulating.”

Daniel gulped and continued, “D is for desire.” He’d forgotten about Anise’s way with vocal tones. That tone never failed to get his attention.

“E is for erotic.” She stood up and moved towards him in a sensual manner. She smiled ferally and muttered to her host, *Freya, thank you for making me learn the Tauri words of mating from Samantha and Jacob.*

~You are welcome. I knew that the information we garnered would be of use somehow,~ was Freya’s laughing response.

“F is for fever.” He was sure that his body temperature was off the scale now. He had a good idea of where this would end, and he was glad that he’d had the forethought to lock his office door some time ago. There would be no intrusions.

“G is for gyrating.” Anise was rubbing against him now. She liked this game and wondered how long the game would last before one of them surrendered to their mutual desires.

~Not long, if you keep ‘gyrating’ against him,~ came the teasing answer from her beloved host.

Anise couldn’t help laughing aloud.

“H is for heat.” He was moaning. Someone needed to turn on the air conditioning, or he’d explode into a little fireball. And Anise’s alluring laughter wasn’t helping.

“I is for intimate.” It was more than a word for the game. They hoped that he would take the bait.

“J is for joining.” As he spoke the last word, Anise pounced on him, more than happy to take his ‘suggestion’. He was sitting down on one of his metal lab chairs, so she spun him around and ensured that the back of the chair was against the desk, so that she would not cause him to fall backwards in her eagerness. They proceeded to quickly remove each other’s pants, and she moved over him, moaning as he slid into her. As Anise mounted Daniel and started riding him furiously, the three of them completely forgot the game... and everything else, including the world. They were focused only on each other and the pleasures that awaited them on the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> This series was nominated in the 2006 Stargate Fan Awards!


End file.
